1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding of an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing motion prediction and compensation by changing a bit depth of pixel values of pixels forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for a video codec and image processing apparatus that effectively encodes and decodes high resolution or high quality image content is increasing as a consequence of the development and increasing availability of the supply of hardware capable of reproducing and storing such content. High resolution image content, however, increases the amount of data to be processed, the time required to process the data, and the required amount of hardware resources. Notwithstanding the foregoing, it is yet important while processing high resolution image data, to reduce to the extent possible the amount of data, the time required to process the data, and the required amount of hardware resources.